How Deadly Can You Be?
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Its a Sasuino mainly fanfic other couples. I sux at summaries. Just read plz. Review, suggestions,requests I take and need. I have no where to go with it. If I do and you don't like it I make altern. endings. Sasuino.


"I'll make you popular." Sakura reasoned.

"I already _am_." Ino smirked

"Yeah with _sophomores and juniors_ not the _seniors_." Sakura smirked

"I'm listening." Ino said

Within hours Ino became unstoppably powerful and popular, she was dating Sasuke Uchiha _the _Sasuke Uchiha.

Gym Class:

They have all the seniors and juniors in the same _**HUGE**_

Gym.

"Yo!" Ino called to Sasuke who was on the bleachers just hanging out with the #1 pranksters Kiba and Naruto. And the supposedly the second hottest senior: The one and only Neji Hyuga.

"Hey," Sasuke said giving her his 'I know I'm irresistible' smirk.

He held out his arm as she walked over and placed it neatly around her waist.

As the days passed Sasuke became overly over protective of the young 16 year old junior.

It came to a point were you had to have a signed pass to be even within 3 feet by her. And it _had_ to be signed by _Sasuke_. It was impossible if you were a guy, forged signatures or even _attempts _to break Sasuke strict and firm rule will not may result in you getting keyed which means:

Sasuke takes a key and engraves in you his name and: I will not Break Sasuke's rule. On your back this is, _if_ you're lucky enough or _if_ He was in a good mood. But you should count on you getting lucky.

It became even harder after 50 people broke the law.

If you break it its simple, he breaks you 5 bones in your body but it's your choice which ones.

Not even _Naruto_ got that close he didn't dare, With Sasuke's father _chief of the School district_ being Sasuke could easily get away with _murder_, _without_ a question. Ino herself got uncomfortable by Sasuke he was definitely going over board with this you come by her even if you _get_ a pass you can just _kiss_ your limbs, abdomen, _liver_, Kidneys goodbye.

One morning Ino came home late after 10 strict hours of intense cuddling with Sasuke.

"Where were you?!!!! You weren't click, click were you??" Her father asked.

"No, I just fell asleep." Ino said tired.

"No!! I want you _away_ from that Uchiha boy! He's caused nothing but _trouble_! He's a _criminal_ he nearly killed a boy!! Over a _girl _that—that wasn't _you_ was it Ino-Chan??" Her father asked paranoid.

"I don't recall my mind is all hazy I'm tired I think I'll go to bed now." Ino said

"I don't want you _ever_ by that man, no boy, no monster." Her father said angrily.

"Yes, Daddy." Ino obeyed she was sorta happy she finally gotten an excuse to be away from the raven haired boy.

"Just not too close please." He father said just in case she might run off with the boy angry her father wouldn't let her date him.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ino said

She got sick the following day and stayed in.

The Next day:

"You!!" Sasuke screamed.

Ino turned to face Sasuke.

"ME?" She asked.

"YES YOU SLUT!!! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WEREN'T YOU YESTURDAY?!" He screamed

"No, I was sick." Ino said

She quickly covered her mouth trying to obey her father's rules.

"Her daddy told her never, ever, mcnever to talk to you _ever_ Sasuke." Sakura said

"Shut up slut number 2!"Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry just thought you should know. But its her father its not like she can just disobey him he supplies everything for her he's _essential_ for her she can live with out _you_." Sakura said

Sasuke kneed her stomach, hard Sakura fell to the floor instantly crying her poor eyes out and screaming for an ambulance.

"No one dare help." Sasuke hissed.

No one did. They felt really sorry for her.

Ino gasped if he did that to Sakura what would he do to her?

She backed up forgetting her locker was behind her she was basically cornered.

"Look at me I'm naked!!" Ino's clone jutsu yelled while Ino made a direct dash for the entrance out of the school.

Soon in no time Sasuke was right behind her, she prayed for her life as she ran she suddenly was pinned to the floor….

To be continued…

Review: Meek SnowyWolfe: I'm clueless of how to continue so any suggestions please?


End file.
